Mistyfoots Birth
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: Another from my Birth series, this one features Mistyfoot, Mosskit and Stonefur being born.


Mistyfoots birth time now! Sorry for the delay on this one, the story just wouldn't come. Until now anyway… or what are you reading..? Anyway here it is. I own Cindertail. Cindertail is MY warrior name! Oh, and mom. GET OFF FANFICTION! Review and you'll get a Cindertail plushie. I'll say in my next story who gets one. Request a birth story and get Cindertail and Bluefur plushie! So… REVIEW… Oh god I'm becoming one of those people that live on reviews…. Weird.

**Bluefur swiped a paw through the air, hitting the moth she had targeted. ' **_**Bull's-eye!**_**' she thought happily, as it floated down onto the grassy nursery floor. **

" **Nice one." Cindertail cheered from the nest in the opposite corner of hers.**

" **When you can't leave the nursery, you do whatever you can to feel like your hunting again." Bluefur sighed, thinking of the beautiful outdoors, the pretty flowers, the tall trees. ' **_**If only I could go out!**_**' She let out a long, depressed sigh.**

**----**

**Bluefur jolted awake in horror as her stomach churned. ' **_**Oh no! Not now!**_**' she thought silently.**

**Cindertail was out for a walk, and Goosefeather was a terrible medicine cat.**

**Bluefur yowled with shock as pain twisted its way through her body. ' **_**Why does it have to hurt?**_**' She thought with another yowl.**

**Thrushpelts head popped through the door, " Bluefur? Are you okay? I heard yowling." he asked in concern.**

" **No. They're coming. Now!" she growled through clenched teeth. Thrushpelts eyes lit up with worry and excitement and he went to find Goosefeather. But Bluefur couldn't protest. She had fainted.**

* * *

" **Kits! Wake up. We're going to play a game called ' Escape from the Camp. '" Bluefur mewed, mock excitement in her blue eyes and voice. **

**---**

" **Oakheart, take good care of our kits. Don't tell them who there mother is." Bluefur said, and she watched herself walk off, the moonlight making her blue-gray fur turn silver as she went quicker and quicker.**

**---**

" **MOMMY! COME BACK! YOU FORGOT US!" One of the two small kits yowled while the other sat there, shivering and mewling hungrily.**

**---**

" **Mosskit, oh StarClan! " Bluefur almost shouted, digging up clumps of white snow. After a moment she removed a small bundle of sodden gray fur. " Mosskit… "**

**---**

" **Stonekit, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw"**

" **Mistytkit, until you get your warriors name, you will be known as Mistypaw."**

" **Stonepaw, Mistypaw! Stonepaw, Mistypaw!" **

**---**

" **Your new name is Stonefur, RiverClan honors you for your bravery and honor.**

**Mistypaw, your new name will be Mistyfoot, RiverClan honors you for your courage and wit."**

" **Mistyfoot Stonefur! Mistyfoot Stonefur!"**

**--**

" **No, I won't kill innocent apprentices." Stonefur meowed confidently, though compared to the cats next to him, he was down right scrawny looking and it looked like he hadn't been eating or sleeping at all.**

" **Very well. Darkstripe." Tigerclaw said, flicking his tail commandingly. Darkstripe tackled Stonefur over, and after a good fight, he was losing. Tigerclaw sighed, " Blackfoot, finish him. " **

**Blackfoot looked happy at being picked to do the honors, and jumped up to help Darkstripe. After around two minutes, Stonefur was pinned. Blackfoot quickly nipped his throat, and Stonefur fell limp.**

**--- **

Now this ' Mistyfoot ' character was yowling in pain, Runningnose, the old brown RiverClan medicine cat, was at her side trying to soothe talk her.

* * *

Bluefur woke with a gasp. " It's about time you woke." Cindertail said.

" What do you mean?"

" You've been out for a day and a half, Thrushpelt refused to leave your side." Cindertail said, flicking her tail to point at Thrushpelt, who looked like a snoring lump of fur. Bluefur started grooming his messy fur.

" He should at least bathe well he waited, he would want to look good when I woke up." Bluefur mewed with amusement, and continued grooming him.

**Well that's it. I was writing this when the internet went out. It came back when I wasn't paying attention. Next will be Cloudtail. I loved the end to this one, Thrushpelt and Bluefur were great friends, but Bluefur didn't want to be his mate, but she loved him in a different way. I think she did love him. I think she was to distracted with Oakheart to know. Anyway which one after Cloudtails birth? ( WOOT I only have three left on my list! )**

**a) Berrynose/Hazeltail/Mousewhisker**

**b) Silverstream**

**And should I call the Berry/Hazel/Mouse **

**a) Berrynoses Birth**

**b) Mousewhiskers Birth**

**c) Hazeltails Birth**

**Answer and request in a review and you'll get : A Cindertail plushie Bluefur Plushie AND Thrushpelt Plushie**


End file.
